You don't need to change for me
by nanjo kouji
Summary: the summer break is over and Shingyouji hopes that Misu is prepared to be shocked. Shingyouji has changed himself so that Misu will be proud to call Shingyouji his boyfriend. Shingyouji thinks wrong because Misu loves him a lot,Shingyouji realizes to late when something happens to him. (this is not a sad ending story so please read!) review, favorite and follow :)
1. Chapter 1

The summer break was over and it had been six weeks since Shingyouji hadn't seen Misu. Misu had gone home to see his parents while Shingyouji stayed at his grandmother's house for two weeks and then stayed at school for 4 weeks because he preferred to stay at school rather than go home and see his parents fighting.

During these 6 weeks, Shingyouji had decided that he was going to change his look and attitude, someone that would suit Misu better. Shingyouji saw Hayama-san and Gii enter the school gates and went to greet them. Hayama-san was shocked to see that his was the same Shingyouji that he had seen 6 weeks ago but Gii commented that he liked the new look. Shingyouji thanked them and sat outside on a bench looking out for Misu. It had been about 1 hour and Shingyouji was still waiting for Misu, he was about to head back when he saw Misu enter the school gates.

Misu was too busy carrying his suitcase to see that Shingyouji was walking towards him. "Hello, Arata-san" said Shingyouji now walking besides Misu. Misu looked to the side and dropped his suitcase.

"S-shingyouji, is that you?" stuttered Misu too shocked to speak properly. Shingyouji had grown his hair and had colored it a dirty blonde. His hair was up to his shoulders and half of it was tied back. It had feathers and layers and flew everywhere in the wind. Shingyouji was wearing black skinny jeans and a plain grey sweatshirt. His feet were no longer wearing worn out school shoes but black converse high tops. Misu had not changed at all and was shocked to see Shingyouji's transformation. He was wearing headphones around his neck which were playing loud rock music. Shingyouji just smiled and said "would you like help with your luggage?" and he gestured towards the suitcases. Misu didn't say anything and was frozen to the spot but Shingyouji reached over and grabbed a suitcase.

He started walking and Misu quickly picked his luggage up and started walking along side Shingyouji. Misu was going to ask Shingyouji about the change of appearance but before he could, Shingyouji spoke and said "so, how were your holidays Arata-san?" "Y-yeah they were good, we went skiing in the mountains, how were yours?" Shingyouji replied with a very swift answer" I guess they were ok".

Misu was surprised that Shingyouji hadn't told him everything in detail about what he had done in the holidays but didn't say anything, he was still trying to get over the massive transformation. They came inside the school and Shingyouji set the heavy suitcase down wiping his forehead. He then made is way forward to greet the rest of his friends, Akaike-kun, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa. They were all very shocked to see Shingyouji's new transformation but they all liked it.

Shingyouji was only wondering how Misu felt but before he could approach Misu again, Akaike-kun dragged him to a corner and said "Shingyouji, why did you change your look? Was it because of Misu?" Shingyouji just laughed it off and said "of course not, I changed my look because I felt like it" but he felt a drop of sweat coming on his forehead. He thanked god that his hair now covered his forehead so Akaike-kun did not see the bead of sweat. "Well if you say so…." Said Akaike-kun and he left to go talk to the rest of his friends.

Shingyouji sighed and went to the toilet. He walked in and was surprised to see Misu leaning against one of the walls looking at Shingyouji when he entered the toilet. Misu walked up to Shingyouji and pushed him into a wall putting his hands on either side of the wall by Shingyouji's head. "What are you doing?" asked Shingyouji now frightened. "Shingyouji, tell me the truth, why did you change yourself?" asked Misu. Shingyouji gave out a fake laugh and said "oh you know, everybody likes to change their look sometimes". He was very scared inside and was hoping Misu wouldn't find out it was because of him.

Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hair which caused Shingyouji to wince in pain "so this is all because you wanted it? Not because of anyone else?" Shingyouji just nodded and Misu let his hair go. Shingyouji ran out of the toilet hoping Misu wouldn't follow him. Misu didn't follow Shingyouji and stayed in the bathroom not believing a word Shingyouji said. Shingyouji ran into his room and locked it wanting to be left alone. He wasn't sure how Misu would react but now he knew, Misu seemed angry but Shingyouji just couldn't work out why. He was doing this for Misu, so that Misu would be proud to say that he had a mature boyfriend, not just someone who caused trouble for him.

Shingyouji did not feel comfortable lying to Misu but he knew that he had to do this, he had to keep up this act. Misu and the rest of the friends sat in the cafeteria having dinner. Misu's eyes wondered around for Shingyouji but he could not see him. Shingyouji did not come down for dinner and Misu was worried that he had been too harsh to Shingyouji. After dinner, Misu made his way to Shingyouji's room and knocked. Shingyouji was listening to loud music so he didn't hear the knock. Misu knocked a couple more times but didn't hear a reply. He got worried and opened the door to see Shingyouji sitting down listening to loud music with his headphones on. He walked over to Shingyouji and took the headphones off his ears. Shingyouji looked up and was surprised to see that it was Misu.

His heart was thumping like crazy but he calmly said "yes?" Misu sighed and sat down on Shingyouji's bed besides him. Shingyouji slightly moved over because he had this sudden urge to kiss Misu. Misu of course noticed this but ignored it and said "look I'm sorry for what I did this afternoon, I know it wasn't right to approach you like that but I was just a bit surprised to see your new look." Shingyouji felt like crying and jumping in Misu's arms but he didn't and he sat on his hands to prevent this from happening.

"What's there to be sorry about? I mean I get it, I changed my look, and of course you would be surprised" Shingyouji said coolly. Misu was surprised to hear such a response but did not mention it. He really wanted to kiss Shingyouji and leant in and touched his lips against Shingyouji's. Shingyouji could not hold back any longer and wrapped his arms around Misu's neck deepening the kiss and leaning into Misu's body. Misu was surprised at this new enthusiastic response because normally, Shingyouji would have been shy.

Shingyouji pulled away first feeling dizzy. He was not very confident at this sort of stuff and had to force himself. His heart was beating like crazy inside, almost as if it was going to drop out but he kept his cool posture and smiled. Misu was surprised _is this still my Shingyouji_ he thought. Misu realized that it was really quiet and it was getting a bit awkward. He got up first and made his way to the door, "see you tomorrow" said Shingyouji. "Yeah" said Misu and walked out of the room. He never knew that his Shingyouji could be this confident.

Shingyouji's heart was beating like crazy as he lay down on his bed thinking about what had just happened. He couldn't believe that he had just done it without even thinking about it. What was he going to do about it tomorrow? He sighed as he got u to change his clothes for bed.

Misu lay on his bed completely silent thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago. "Misu-kun?" called Hayama now worried because Misu hadn't moved or talked ever since he came back to the room. Misu seemed to be lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Hayama "Misu-kun!" shouted Hayama now right in front of Misu.

Misu looked up and was surprised to see Hayama in front of him, "are you ok?" asked Hayama looking at Misu's unfocused eyes. Misu was trying to look at Hayama but his eyes were getting blurry, he couldn't see properly and felt sick. He lay on his bed and fainted only hearing echoes of Hayama's shouts.

Misu woke up and saw that he was in the nurses office with white sheets wrapped around him. He looked to the side and saw the nurse writing something down. The nurse heard Misu awake and said "Ah, you're finally awake!" Misu was confused and said "why am I here?"

The doctor said to him "well you seemed to be under a great pile of depression and also because you're anemic, you fainted, take care next time and be more careful." The doctor left Misu on his own to get changed so that he could leave the office because it was already light outside and the classes would be starting in an hour.

Misu pulled himself out of the bed and went to his room, he didn't see Hayama in the room but that was probably because he had gone to eat breakfast. Misu quickly changed and made his way to the canteen to see Gii, Hayama, Takabayashi, Yoshizawa, Akaike and Shingyouji sitting at a table. He didn't really feel hungry but remembered what the doctor said and got some cereal and sat down at the table next to Shingyouji and Akaike. Hayama was the first to speak and said "Ah, Misu-kun! Are you feeling better now?" Misu said "yeah" and everybody was confused so Hayama explained to everyone except for Gii because Hayama had already told him.

Shingyouji was taken aback to hear that Misu was in the nurses office all night and was very sorry that he hadn't visited Misu. He felt very hurt that it wasn't him that was there by his side. _But no! I have to be strong! I can't just give up now!_ Thought Shingyouji and he scraped the thought of apologizing to Misu. If he apologized now, then Misu would think that he was weak.

Misu looked over at Shingyouji, "hope your better" he said to Misu and walked out of the canteen disposing of his breakfast. Shingyouji ran to the toilets and locked himself in a cubicle sliding on the floor and putting his head between his knees. His heart was hurting very much but he had to be strong.

Everyone at the table was worried as to why Shingyouji had just abruptly left the table like that, what Shingyouji didn't know was that Misu had ran after him.

Shingyouji heard the toilet door open and then heard it close softly ever so softly touching the wall. He quickly wiped his tears and put his hand on his mouth so no sound would come out. He didn't move an inch as he heard silent footsteps. "Shingyouji?" called Misu with a worried voice.

Shingyouji's eyes opened up wide as he heard Misu's voice and he pressed his hand tighter on his mouth so that Misu wouldn't hear him. He really didn't want to see Misu right now because he knew he would just come running into his arms.

Misu called again "Shingyouji, I know you're in here, come out I won't hurt you".

Shingyouji knew Misu wouldn't hurt him but he didn't want to confess so he wiped his tears and put his fringe in front of his face so that Misu wouldn't be able to see that he was crying. He unlocked the cubicle and faced Misu who was just outside the cubicle waiting for him to come out.

Shingyouji looked down on the ground so that Misu wouldn't see his face and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Shingyouji?" said Misu now worried as to why his lover wouldn't look at him. He grabbed one of Shingyouji's hands which turned him so that he was now facing Misu.

He didn't dare to look up because he knew that Misu would now that he was crying right away. Misu felt very restless and put his hand on Shingyouji's jaw forcing his face up. He looked at Shingyouji but couldn't see his eyes properly because his hair was in the way. "Have you been crying?" asked Misu. Shingyouji didn't say anything and averted his eyes. Misu suddenly pulled Shingyouji into a hug which surprised Shingyouji. Shingyouji automatically put his arms around Misu and leaned into his slender figure which fitting his own body. It was almost as if their bodies were made for each other, like two perfect jigsaw pieces fitting together.

Shingyouji suddenly realized what he was doing and loosened his grip on Misu. One of the things that he had promised to himself was that he wouldn't be clingy or needy anymore. Shingyouji's arms fell to his side so that now, it was only Misu holding onto Shingyouji. Misu noticed this but only hugged Shingyouji tighter. Shingyouji was surprised at this. Misu said "you now that even if you let go of me, I will always be holding you".

Shingyouji wanted to wrap his arms around Misu again but folded his arms behind his back slightly fidgeting and stepped back. Misu looked at Shingyouji and took a step forward wrapping his arms around Shingyouji's waist and kissing him. Shingyouji returned the kiss but this was not a normal kiss, it was a new and edgy kiss, which was filled with desperateness. Shingyouji wanted to cling onto Misu and Misu wanted to do the same.

Shingyouji wanted to be mature, not childish and clingy because then he wouldn't be a good fit for Misu.

He pulled away from the kiss and ran out of the toilet before anything else happened leaving Misu on his own in the toilets. It was nearly lesson time so Misu sighed and walked back to his room to get his bag.

It was raining outside and Shingyouji had ran to the forest because that was the closest thing to run to. He didn't care that he was missing lessons and he ran, ran right into the forest. It had been about an hour since he stopped running and was now walking because the mud was very slippery and he didn't want to fall.

He suddenly stumbled upon a bit of the forest that he hadn't seen before. He walked in and saw sunlight shining into the middle of it. It had stopped raining and there was a rainbow in the sky. Shingyouji felt his breath getting taken away as he walked into that new discovered place. There were flowers everywhere and it looked like a fairytale scene. He sat down on one of the rocks but the one on top came rolling down, trapping his foot.

He cried out in pain and tried to move his foot but couldn't because it was getting squashed by the massively heavy rock now resting on his foot. He kept on trying to pull out his foot but failed. He sat there with tears falling from his eyes feeling stupid. It hurt very much and he couldn't take the pain. The sun was now shining directly on his face making him sweat.

It was now lunchtime and Misu hadn't seen Shingyouji in the corridors so went to the canteen to check if he was there. He didn't see Shingyouji in the canteen either and started to get worried. He ran out of the school and looked at the forest to where he knew Shingyouji would go when he was feeling upset.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran over to the forest and saw muddy footprints. He followed the footprints and ran into the forest calling Shingyouji's name out. He got to the middle of the forest and after a steps, the footprints stopped. Misu was now sick with worry because he couldn't hear Shingyouji calling back.

He looked left and right deciding which way to go. He went left and ran fast. He was running when he saw something catch his eye.

He stopped and went forward towards the light and there was Shingyouji. He was sitting on a rock sleeping. Misu went up to him now relieved that he had found Shingyouji. He went up to him and touched his face but it was covered in sweat. "Shingyouji? Called Misu looking at Shingyouji's red and sweaty face. He looked down and saw a rock. He tried to move Shingyouji but then he realized that Shingyouji's foot was caught in the rock. "Shingyouji! Wake up!" shouted Misu trying to move the rock.

Shingyouji softly moaned and said "Mmmh?" with closed eyes. Misu said to him "I'm going to need for you to relax now okay? You will be okay Shingyouji, I'm here". Shingyouji didn't know what was going on but he felt in his leg and he heard Misu's voice so he nodded and tried to relax.

Misu used all of his strength and moved the rock finally freeing Shingyouji's foot. Shingyouji felt the rock move from his foot but he felt the pain increase and he screamed in pain now fully awake.

He looked up and saw Misu. Misu put his one arm around Shingyouji's neck and one around his legs, "ok Shingyouji, this is going to hurt but I'm going to pick you up on the count of three ok?" and when he reached three, he lifted Shingyouji bridal style. Shingyouji wanted to scream again but didn't have any strength left so he let his head rest on Misu's chest as Misu carried him out of the forest and into school.

The lessons were now over and everyone saw Misu carrying Shingyouji into school, they were all shocked and ran up to them. But before they could, Gii stopped them so that Misu could make his way to the nurse's office. He barged into the office and put Shingyouji on the bed looking around for the nurse.

The nurse came and was about to shout at Misu but when he saw Shingyouji on the bed, he forgot everything and started checking Shingyouji.

Several hours later…..

Shingyouji was fast asleep in the nurse's office and Misu sat beside him all that time waiting for Shingyouji to wake up. It turns out that Shingyouji had broken his left leg having shattered a few bones in his foot and lower leg. It would take about 6 months for the leg to recover fully.

Shingyouji felt warm and comfortable and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was wrapped in white sheets on the bed in the nurse's office. He looked to the side and saw Misu looking at him calmly. He tried to sit up but Misu pushed him back down onto the bed "stay lying, you're not well enough yet so it's better if you lie down" said Misu as he sat back down. Shingyouji tried to move his legs, his right leg moved fine but he couldn't feel his left leg.

"What happened?" asked Shingyouji shutting his eyes, everything suddenly came flooding back into his mind. How he had run into the forest after Misu had kissed him in the toilets and how he had found that beautiful place in the forest. He sat down but something trapped his foot and he felt hot and he couldn't see anything more. He also remembered hearing Misu's voice when Misu had found him in the forest feeling relieved that someone was there to rescue him.

Misu was about to speak when Shingyouji said "I remember… you came to rescue me". Misu was going to reply when Shingyouji held his hand up and said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that this happened". Misu looked up and said "why are you apologizing? I should be apologizing because if I hadn't kissed you earlier, you wouldn't have ran away." Shingyouji felt angry and said "why are you apologizing!? It's all my fault about how I changed my look and how I tried to change myself". Misu was confused and said "what are you talking about?" Shingyouji sighed and knew that he had to tell Misu now and stop this stupid cool act that was breaking them apart. He took a deep breath and said "I'm talking about how all of this is an act, I tried to change myself so that you wouldn't think I was pathetic and so that you would have someone you were proud to call your boyfriend." Misu was speechless and Shingyouji continued "I'm sorry that I lied to you about this whole thing and I know you probably despise me now." This got Misu angry and he burst out "look Shingyouji, I have never been ashamed to call you my lover. I love you with all my heart and I don't hate you, not at all. I love you, everything about you so don't change yourself".

Shingyouji was so happy to hear this that he had tears in his eyes "really?" "Of course!"

Shingyouji sat up and outstretched his arms and Misu leant into him giving him a hug and a kiss. Misu soon had Shingyouji panting for breath as they were having an ultimate make out scene on the bed. Shingyouji leant forward so that there wouldn't be any space between them. They heard someone cough and broke apart immediately. Shingyouji's cheeks were tomato red whereas Misu looked as if nothing had happened.

It was the nurse with a clip board in his hands. Luckily he was not one to tell as he had a boyfriend himself. "Don't let anyone catch you" he said trying to sound strict but failing. Shingyouji and Misu nodded and the nurse continued. "Well, Shingyouji. You have shattered over 15 bones in your foot and lower leg and will not be able to walk until your leg has fully healed which will take about 6 months, but don't worry, your leg will recover quickly and you will be fine".

Shingyouji felt faint as he lay back on the bed trying to absorb the information he was being told, he wouldn't be able to walk properly for 6 months, half a year. He would miss the Judo club and would also miss participating in the annual sports competition. He turned to the side and felt a tear leak out of his eye. He felt Misu's cool hand slid into his warm one and he held onto it tightly.

The nurse had now left them to be alone. "It's ok Shingyouji, I will take care of you" said Misu knowing how Shingyouji would be feeling. Shingyouji turned to look at Misu and said "wont I be a burden?" Misu replied saying "well of course not! You are mine so I have to take full responsibility of you right?" Shingyouji smiled and nodded. His heart felt heavy but he knew Misu would be by his side so he felt better.

One month later…

Shingyouji had been excused for classes for two months until he could walk with crutches. Misu was also his temporary roommate for half a year because the nurse swapped a few things around for them for which they were very thankful. Shingyouji could only have a shower once a week now because of the cast on his foot and Misu gave him the baths. Misu would bring food for Shingyouji and give him massages talking to him about the day. Gii, Hayama-san, Takabayashi and Yoshizawa had also visited leaving him a basket full of get well gifts. Today was Saturday, Shingyouji's bath day.

Misu prepared the clothes and towel for Shingyouji and carried him into the bath. Shingyouji let Misu give him a bath but Shingyouji kept his boxers on. Shingyouji's broken leg would lean over the bath while Misu washed him. Shingyouji was very surprised because today, Misu got in the bath with him. Misu saw Shingyouji's shocked face and said "what? I'm not allowed to take a bath with my boyfriend?" and he got the shampoo. Shingyouji said nothing and let Misu wash his hair. Misu asked for Shingyouji to wash his hair so Shingyouji did, it was easy because Misu was sitting in front of Shingyouji. Shingyouji was going to scrub Misu's back when Misu turned around and kissed him. Shingyouji was a bit startled but kissed him back all the same.

Misu's arms snaked around Shingyouji's waist pulling him closer while Shingyouji wrapped his arms around Misu's neck. Misu pulled back smiling and said "it's been a while since we kissed properly hasn't it?" Shingyouji hid his face in Misu's chest while he felt his cheeks burn. Misu pushed Shingyouji down so that he was lying down in the water. Misu opened the drain and let the water go before he lay on top of Shingyouji. Shingyouji looked over to his leg worried that it would fall off or something but Misu was careful so that Shingyouji's leg wouldn't pain.

He continued kissing Shingyouji on the lips long and hard, desperate kisses, it had been a long time since they had been intimate like this. Misu swept his tongue across Shingyouji's teeth asking for entrance which Shingyouji willingly granted him.

Misu's tongue explored Shingyouji's tongue before grabbing Shingyouji's tongue and making them dance together. Shingyouji pulled back for breath panting but Misu did not stop. He followed Shingyouji's jawline and gave him little kisses leading down to his collarbone. He bit Shingyouji on his neck which caused Shingyouji to wince in pain.

That spot on his neck instantly went red and Misu made his way down Shingyouji's body. He reached Shingyouji's nipples and began teasing them. He licked Shingyouji's stomach which caused Shingyouji to shudder out of pleasure.

Misu was going to further but then pulled back. Shingyouji looked puzzled but Misu explained "if I go any further, I'm going to cause you further pain so let's just stop here for now." Shingyouji was disappointed but accepted because right now, he couldn't stand any more pain.

Misu got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself. He then picked Shingyouji up and told him to lean against the sink. Shingyouji did this with immense difficulty but it had been easier than the first time. Misu would get Shingyouji to lean against walls and anything else so that Shingyouji would recover faster and get used to being on his feet.

Misu wrapped a towel around Shingyouji's thin waist and Shingyouji leant against Misu while Misu put his arm around Shingyouji's waist securely before walking to the room.

Misu put Shingyouji on the bed and handed him some clothes. Shingyouji slipped some boxers and an oversized T-shirt that was Misu's on. Putting trousers on was too much of a bother for Shingyouji and it was already night time so Shingyouji just put on some easy clothes.

Misu slipped on a T-shirt and some trousers before slipping a cd into the DVD player. He then put some pillows up and leaned on them putting his arms around Shingyouji's waist to pull him closer. Shingyouji's back leant against Misu' chest and Shingyouji was very comfortable. They sat and watched the film that Misu had borrowed from Hayama.

Halfway through the movie, Misu leant forward to look at Shingyouji's face but Shingyouji's body fell forward ever so slightly and his body was limp. Misu saw that Shingyouji was already asleep and lay him on the pillows. Misu turned off the TV and locked the door before turning off the lights and laying in the bed besides Shingyouji.

Shingyouji turned to the side mumbling "Arata-san" and grabbed Misu wrapping his arms around Misu tightly. Misu smiled and wrapped his own arms around Shingyouji before shutting his eyes.

Shingyouji woke and sat up instantly feeling dizzy. He put his hand to his head and looked to the side, the bed was empty and Misu was nowhere to be seen. Shingyouji was going to call Misu's name when he heard the door open.

It was Misu with a tray of cereal and toast, he was followed by Hayama and Gii. Hayama ran to Shingyouji and hugged him before sitting down beside him on the bed. Gii waved at Shingyouji and sat down in the chair by the bed. Misu sat on the other side of the bed and handed Shingyouji some toast.

Shingyouji took it gratefully and began to munch on it. "So how have you been Shingyouji?" asked Hayama. Shingyouji replied saying "I have been fine, I mean if it wasn't for Arata-san, I might have been dead by now". Misu instantly scolded Shingyouji saying "don't talk about your death so lightly!"

Shingyouji looked at Misu with an apologetic look and Misu squeezed his hand to let Shingyouji know that he was forgiven.

Hayama and Gii stayed for a little while more and then went because Gii said he was taking Hayama to see a movie. Shingyouji looked at them longingly wishing he could run free once more. Misu saw the look on Shingyouji's face and felt upset that his lover was sad.

2 weeks later…..


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later…..

Misu took Shingyouji to the nurse and the nurse had good news. "Shingyouji! As I can see Misu has been taking good care of you". Shingyouji smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, because he has been taking such good care of you, your leg is recovering quicker". Shingyouji jumped at this and urged the nurse to go on, Misu was also getting Jumpy. "You are going to receive have your crutches 2 weeks earlier than expected because with the support of the crutches, you will be able to move about more now". Misu couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed Shingyouji's kissing him. The nurse coughed awkwardly and the two of them pulled apart, Shingyouji blushing.

The next day, Shingyouji received his crutches and tried them before Misu went to his morning classes. He tried to walk but fell causing tears to form in his eyes from the pain. Misu quickly picked him up and dropped him off at the nurse's office. The nurse turned and saw Misu helping Shingyouji to walk inside the office. He instantly got up and took Shingyouji from Misu helping him to sit on the chair.

Misu felt a rage of jealousy and wanted to punch the Nurse but he hid his clenched fist behind his back and went out of the office to go to his lessons.

Because Misu would have to go to lessons throughout the day, he would drop Shingyouji at the nurse's office every day. He couldn't help but feel jealous at the way he would touch Shingyouji everywhere. He knew he was being immature but he couldn't help it.

The lessons were now over and Misu went to the nurse's office to pick up Shingyouji only to find that Shingyouji had already been taken to his room by Hayama-san. Misu felt a rage of anger of jealousy take over him as he rushed to their room.

He opened the door and saw Shingyouji walking with the crutches smiling and joking with Hayama-san. He walked into the room and turned to Hayama-san. "Ah Misu! Your back, look at Shingyouji" and he turned to look back at Shingyouji. Shingyouji walked over to Misu and said "look Arata-san, I can finally move around again" smiling. Misu looked at Shingyouji and said "why didn't you wait for me?" Shingyouji seemed taken aback and replied "well, Hayama-san came to see me at the nurse's office and it was getting a bit late so Hayama-san dropped me off". Misu held Shingyouji and said "don't go without me again, I was worried..." Shingyouji hugged Misu and let his lips brush Misu's ears whispering "I promise I will wait for you next time". Misu felt his cheeks go red and tried his best to cover his face when Shingyouji pulled back. Hayama-san got up and said "well, I'm meeting up with Gii so I'd better be off" and he left the room leaving Shingyouji and Misu on their own.

Misu felt his heart lighten as he saw Shingyouji walk around the room with his crutches. Shingyouji laughed and said "I feel so much better now, I can finally get up!" and he went round the room one more time with his crutches before sitting down.

Shingyouji's laugh was like music to Misu's ears and Misu couldn't help but go and hug Shingyouji. Since tomorrow was only Tuesday, Shingyouji would be starting classes again but would return to the nurse's office when his classes were too far away or too hard for him to get to. Shingyouji walked out of the room with Misu and made his way into his first class. Shingyouji finally arrived and Misu let go of him saying "take care". He looked around and saw the corridor deserted so he pressed his lips against Shingyouji's and then left.

Shingyouji walked into the classroom and sat down feeling as if it had been years since he had stepped into a classroom. After a few minutes, people starting pouring into the classroom filling it up. Someone shouted saying "oh look, its Shingyouji!" and everybody ran to Shingyouji. They questioned him about his accident but Shingyouji did not reveal anything and just politely told them that he was fine. All of a sudden, the crowd split and the class bully Kenta stepped through the path made for him. He was followed by his wannabee's Chiyaki and Genku. Kenta stepped forward and laughed in Shingyouji's face saying "broken your leg? Want me to make it better?" Shingyouji stayed silent and Kenta kicked Shingyouji's leg which caused him to wince in pain.

Shingyouji looked up at Kenta and said "don't touch me!" Kenta looked at Shingyouji and said "you had better watch out" and sat in his seat as a teacher walked in front of their classroom. Kenta kept on looking at Shingyouji with threatening looks and laughing. Shingyouji tried to avoid him but couldn't and in the last 10 minutes of the lesson, he went to the toilet taking his things with him. He left the crutches outside the toilet cubicle because they wouldn't fit inside and went to the toilet. He opened the door and saw that his crutches weren't there anymore.

He looked around but didn't see anyone and knew that it was Kenta's doing. He started walking using the walls for support. He was limping very badly and he wanted to scream out because he was in a lot of pain but he bit down on his lip and continued to make his way out of the toilet. He wanted to go to the nurse's office but that was all on the way on the other side of the school building and he knew he wouldn't be able to make it. He walked a bit more and turned when he heard someone say "Oi, you bastard! Looking for these?" and he saw Kenta top of the stairs with the crutches in his hands. Chiyaki and Genku were laughing behind Kenta and Kenta said "if you want them, come and get them" and he outstretched his arms.

Shingyouji didn't know what he had ever done to Kenta but he knew that Kenta hated his guts. Shingyouji staggered and forced himself to walk up the stairs. He put his good foot on the first step and heaved his other foot up with strength. This made Shingyouji's eyes fill with tears and sweat started coming on his forehead.

Kenta just laughed and said "hurry up". But before Shingyouji could put his foot on the other step, he heard Kenta shout "get the fuck off me!" Shingyouji looked up and saw Misu holding Kenta by his collar and punching him in the face. Shingyouji couldn't stand seeing Misu get in trouble and said "stop it Arata-san, he didn't do anything" but Misu said "Bullshit! I saw what he was doing!" and he continued to punch Kenta until Kenta had fallen to the floor covered in blood. Misu knelt down and said "apologize" but Kenta turned his head. Misu said it again "Apologize!" and when Kenta saw Misu's fist near his face he turned to Shingyouji and said "I'm sorry ok?" Shingyouji was about to nod when Misu grabbed Kenta's collar and said "sorry for what?" Kenta turned to Shingyouji and said "I'm sorry for taking your crutches and for forcing you to get them yourself".

Misu let go of Kenta's collar and ran down to Shingyouji handing him the crutches. Shingyouji had already collapsed on the step in exhaustion and Misu helped him back. He put Shingyouji on his back and hurried to the nurse's office. Luckily, the nurse was standing outside his office talking to a student but when he saw Misu and Shingyouji, he quickly opened the office door and Misu lay Shingyouji on a bed.

The nurse hurried in and said "what happened?" Misu hurriedly told him everything that he had seen going on from when he had seen the incident. The nurse turned to Shingyouji and asked the same question. Shingyouji told him everything that had happened from the start to the end taking his time, pausing for long times to breath.

The nurse finished listening to what Shingyouji said and said "I have seen that Kenta around. This time I really am going to get him kicked out". He then opened the heavy cast on Shingyouji leg to reveal Shingyouji's leg.

Misu looked at it and gasped…..

Sorry for the crap chapter ending but I will try to upload next chapter when I can ok? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, I have decided to add a few surprise bonus chapters (POV's) which I thought were sort of necessary.

Kenta's POV

Uuugh, I absolutely hate that stupid _Shingyouji. _I mean it's not fair, why is that bastard with Misu, my forever and only love. I love Misu with all my heart but every time I see him with that bastard Shingyouji, my heart boils and I just explode. When I saw him in class with his broken leg, I thought this is it, he deserves it. I thought Misu would leave him because Shingyouji would be too much of a bother for him but no! Misu stuck with him, much to my surprise.

When I was going to go into class that day, I saw Shingyouji kiss _MY_ Misu and I wanted to go up and beat him, I hope that kick on the leg hurt you fucking faggot Shingyouji.

Every time I get close to Misu, Shingyouji always comes and steals him from me. I love Misu too much and will never give up on him until I get him all to myself. I will lock him away from the rest of the world and chain him so he can't escape not ever!

My beloved Arata Misu, I wait for the day when we get married and my name is also Arata, I wait for that beautiful day. I will get Misu, whatever it takes, I will get him.

I loved him from the moment I saw him, his sharp features, those beautiful chiseled cheeks, everything. His lips look soft, perfect for a kiss. His body is so sleek and slender and I love his posture. I love everything from top to bottom, to the last particle.

I wanted to go talk to him but have never got a chance to because that idiot is always near him. Why on earth is Misu with someone like Shingyouji, he's just a burden and is annoying to Misu. **I** am the perfect partner for Misu, I mean I would never burden him with a _broken leg_. I would give him everything he needs.

He seems so cold and distant to anyone he doesn't know but I know he is not really like that, he is a good person once you unfold the parcel. I want to touch him, I want to make him pant and I want him to call my name while Cumming.

I want to fulfill all his sexual desires. Shingyouji, that bastard probably can't even give him a decent BJ.

When I saw Shingyouji leave the classroom to go to the toilet, I quickly excused myself because this was my chance to make him suffer. I saw him go into the toilets and struggle to fit the crutches in the cubicle, he put them outside the door and I ran and grabbed them.

I ran to the first floor of the staircase and waited for him to come and beg. When I saw him limping, I laughed because it was funny. My rival for my Misu was limping and sweating while trying to get to me. He obeyed me when I forced him to go up the stairs but before he could put his second foot on the step, Genku gasped. I turned and felt a blow right on my mouth, I looked up ready to hit the bastard back but my body went numb when I saw it was Misu. He didn't stop there and punched me once, twice, thrice until I couldn't count anymore.

He forced me to apologize to Shingyouji and did. I'm so fucking stupid, why did I obey Misu? I apologized to that bastard! But I couldn't just not fulfill Misu's request to apologize to Shingyouji so I caved in and said sorry.

My heart broke when he ran to Shingyouji and picked him up disappearing quickly. My beloved had beaten me and then left with his love. I pushed myself off the ground and pushed my only two friends away. I ran into the toilet and slid down to the floor in the cubicle, crying until my eyes were dry.

I wanted to get my feelings across to Misu but now he's just going to hate me, detest me. But no, I'm not giving up yet, I will get him no matter what.

That stupid school nurse came up to me and threatened to tell the principal of the school if i ever pulled anything like that again. Its non of that nosy dog's business, i mean who does he think he is? I've heard he's a fag himself. It's all that Shingyouji's fault and I am going to make sure he pays with his own dear life.

I will do something, yes YES!

I will then have Arata Misu all to myself forever and forever. I love him so much and will not let him escape from my grasp.

Yes. Shingyouji .will .suffer

Ok guys, I know it's a short chap but here you go. Now you know what kind of a person Kenta is (Slightly troubled, possessive and dangerous). I am going to display more of Kenta's character so watch out for him.

Oh and also I would like to thank LastSky16 for spilling me some ideas about a plot, you were a great help! I love you forever, this story was in danger of being in a coma but you stopped it, you are the perfect doctor +! Fighting! ^6^ 3


	5. Chapter 5

I slightly changed the last chapter, just a few lines, Kenta is not suspended.

Shingyouji winced as he saw the school nurse taking off his cast. He's foot had swollen to about twice its normal size and he did not have any feeling in his broken leg. The nurse touched his leg which caused Shingyouji to let out a soft moan and said "how does it feel?" Shingyouji replied back with difficulty from the pain and tears threatening to drop. "I can't feel anything in my leg, all I felt was pain from where you touched it".

Misu stood in a corner of the room looking at Shingyouji's leg. He's leg had swollen to about twice its size and it looked as if a golf ball had been transplanted in his ankle. His foot and his lower leg were all very yellow and covered with black and purple bruises. They were so explicit that it looked as if he had himself decorated his leg with a splash of colors.

The nurse sighed and said "right, I can't go any further, we have to take you to a hospital". Shingyouji immediately began to protest saying that he didn't want it because it was unnecessary and it would cost too much. Misu came and held Shingyouji's hand saying "if we don't go, your leg will get worse and you will feel worse". Shingyouji said "B-but" but Misu put his finger on Shingyouji's lips saying "we are going". He said it so coldly that Shingyouji just sat back with his mouth now shut.

Misu felt bad for using that tone with Shingyouji but he knew that if he didn't, Shingyouji would continue being stubborn and not go to the hospital. The nurse called for an ambulance and Misu got ready to go with Shingyouji. Misu put his jacket on and put Shingyouji's on for him. Shingyouji was puzzled and said to Misu "Arata-san, why are you putting your jacket on? You have to be at school or you will get in trouble". Misu looked at Shingyouji and said "would I just let you go on your own after all, I told you _we'd _go didn't I?" Shingyouji nodded and Misu leaned forward on the bed and hugged him.

Luckily the students were still in their lessons and so nobody saw the ambulance arriving outside the school gates. Kenta stood in a corner outside of the nurse's office and saw an ambulance driver coming in with a wheelchair. He stood closer to the office door and saw Misu holding Shingyouji's hand. Jealously and rage coursed through his veins and it took him everything to not step into that room and rip Misu away from Shingyouji. He stepped away from the door, knowing that he would have Misu eventually.

The nurse came in to the office and said "they're here, are you ready?" Shingyouji nodded and an ambulance driver came with a wheel chair. Shingyouji looked at Misu and Misu squeezed his hand. He helped Shingyouji get in the wheelchair and the ambulance driver carted Shingyouji into the back of the ambulance. Misu followed and didn't say anything when the ambulance driver gave him a weird look. Shingyouji looked at the ambulance driver and said "he's going with me". The ambulance driver nodded and went to the front.

Since there was only one driver, they were alone at the back and Misu sat beside Shingyouji on one of the laid out gurneys. Shingyouji looked scared but Misu reassured him the whole way to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and the ambulance driver came to the back and put the ramp down wheeling the wheelchair down it. Misu took the wheelchair from the ambulance driver as the ambulance driver explained where to take Shingyouji. Misu looked to the Far East wing of the hospital and saw a big sign saying 'Diagnostic Imaging'. Misu carted Shingyouji towards the sign and pushed the door open. He set Shingyouji's wheelchair by the seating area and went up to the receptionist who looked up as she saw Misu approaching.

She wore bright red lipstick and had buttoned her buttons very far down, so that everybody could see her cleavage. Her glasses looked as if they were there for no purpose at all and her hair was in a high ponytail on her head. "Yes, Hello! How would you like help?" she asked with a superficial like happy tone.

Misu absolutely hated those ladies who were in their late twenties looking almost like prostitute's putting on fake accents so people would take interest in them. Misu smiled and said "well, I'm here for somebody called Kanemitsu Shingyouji". The receptionist looked at her computer screen and said "ah yes, Ryo phoned a few minutes ago, take a seat". Misu nodded and took a seat next to Shingyouji. Shingyouji looked at Misu nervously and looked around. There were only a few people here, a toddler who was quietly sitting next to their parent and an elderly lady who had a cast on her arm.

Misu caught Shingyouji's gaze and held onto it for a couple of minutes, it was an intense glare. The doctor came out with a clipboard and said "Kanemitsu Shingyouji?" Shingyouji put his hand up and Misu wheeled him over. The doctor looked at Shingyouji and said "right then, let's go through" and he gestured towards the room besides him.

Misu nodded and wheeled Shingyouji in looking around the office. He saw an X-ray machine and a CT scan bed. There were X-ray scans all over the walls showing all sorts of things from pregnancies to broken bones. Shingyouji had seen the broken bone X-ray and gulped loudly. Misu noticed this and squeezed his shoulder.

The doctor came around and told Misu to take a seat. "Ok, so first you will have to tell me what happened and then we will see from there" said the doctor directly to Shingyouji. Shingyouji told the doctor everything cutting out the fight and why he had gone there in the first place, he had also told the doctor about Kenta's kick and the excess walking. The doctor listened carefully and nodded to everything.

When Shingyouji had finished, the doctor said "well, I think that we are going to have to do a CT scan to see exactly what sorts of damage have occurred in the leg, although I fear that you will have a broken bone". Shingyouji nodded and he went to lie on the bed with the doctor's help. Shingyouji had to change into a thin white outfit to avoid any confusions because of coloured clothes, misc. E.C.T

The doctor turned to Misu and said "well, I'm afraid that Mr. Misu will have to leave while we carry out the exam" but Shingyouji immediately turned his head and cried "no! I want him to stay". The doctor nodded and handed Misu a lead apron to minimize any radiation exposure. Shingyouji was relieved that Misu had stayed and looked up at the ceiling as the doctor started the scan.

The bed moved and went through a doughnut shape. There were several beams going all over Shingyouji's bed and his bed was slightly moving to let the computer take pictures. Shingyouji was incredibly nervous because of the wiry noises going on and the doctor called out saying "relax". Shingyouji nodded and tried hard to relax, closing his eyes knowing that he'd be fine as long as Misu was by him.

The scan was over in 20 minutes and Shingyouji breathed out in relief. He got up and sat on the bed as the doctor checked the scan on the computer, Misu stood behind the doctor and saw the doctor shaking his head.

The doctor turned the monitor in Shingyouji's direction and pointed to an area in his ankle. "As you can see, you have torn a ligament in your ankle". He then put his finger a bit higher and said "also, you seen this bone? It's called the tibia bone and it has a continuous fracture running through it and it has moved from its place. Half way, it has been cracked. I imagine this happened when you tried to pull your leg out of the rocks grip and has gotten worse over the two months. And of course, the kick to the leg and the excess walking have resulted in this."

Shingyouji felt tears in his tears which he desperately tried to hold back. Misu went by Shingyouji on the bed and took Shingyouji's hand into his own.

Misu looked at the doctor and said "what do we need to do next then?" The doctor looked very sorry and said "because of the delayed visit to the hospital, the injury has gotten worse. I'm afraid that Mr. Kanemitsu will have to go through surgery".

Ok so next chapter I will try to make it interesting, I guess I made this chapter too detailed….. ^6^


	6. Chapter 6

Shingyouji heard what the doctor said and nearly passed out, he would have to have surgery, and it would be risky and would cost a lot. Shingyouji lost his speech and was lost somewhere in his mind when he heard Misu say to the doctor "well are there any suitable alternatives?" The doctor looked in Shingyouji's direction and said "well, he could just have a cast, but because his injury is so severe, it would take nearly a year for the injuries to heal".

Misu was shattered to hear and he knew that surgery would be the only way Shingyouji could get better as soon as possible. The doctor spoke after a few quiet minutes saying "well, he does not have to go through the procedure immediately, he can have time to think about it".

Shingyouji nodded and said "if I do go through the procedure, then how much will it cost?" The doctor smiled kindly and said "it will cost nothing since you are not an adult yet". Shingyouji was pleased to hear this and told the doctor that he would think about it. "To stabilise your leg for now, we will put a cast on". Shingyouji nodded and the doctor proceeded to put his cast on.

Misu called the school nurse when they were done and said "well, we will tell you about it when we get back". He was about to hang up when the nurse quickly said "Shingyouji will not be going back to school, I had to phone his parents due to the circumstances and he will be staying with his grandmother. His grandmother said that she called for a taxi for him, I'm sorry but you will have to come back to school for the moment".

Misu pinched his nose and shut his eyes, annoyed. He knew it wasn't the nurse's fault so he thanked the nurse and said "ok". Misu went up to Shingyouji and told him about how he would have to go to his grandmother's house. Shingyouji said "ok let's get going then". Misu stopped Shingyouji and said "I'm sorry but the nurse said that I have to go back to school, for the moment, I will come though". Shingyouji wore a pained expression, Misu had been with him from the start but now he would have to support himself, even it was just for a few days.

Misu kissed Shingyouji on the forehead and waved goodbye as the taxi drove off, Misu looked for a bus and made his own way back to school in a bus. He knew that people would come up to him asking where he had gone but he honestly could not be bothered. Because it was the evening now thought Misu people will be going to have dinner, so they will notice me walk in.

Misu arrived outside the school gates and was relieved to see his school nurse standing outside with the gates open. He quickly made his way through and followed the nurse to his office. The nurse made Misu a cup of tea and they both sat down as Misu told him about what had happened at the hospital. The nurse was very sorry for Shingyouji and he knew that the only option was the surgery.

Misu thanked the nurse for the tea and made his way into his room, Hayama-san was already there sitting at his table. He looked up when Misu came and said "Ah! Misu, the nurse told me and Gii about where you went…" Misu looked at Hayama and said "don't you dare tell this to another living soul" and he told Hayama what happened.

To his surprise, Hayama sat next to him and leaned his head on Misu's shoulders as he listened, when Misu finished, Hayama started to cry. "I hope he will be ok Misu… you have to go to him as soon as you can ok?" Misu nodded and shared his sorrow with Hayama.

It had been long since Misu had come back and Hayama and Misu were both tucked into their beds. Misu was restless as he wondered what Shingyouji was doing as he tossed and turned in his bed, Hayama heard Misu and said "are you ok?" Misu stopped moving and was quiet "you know he will be ok" said Hayama and he turned to his side to go to sleep.

Misu stayed awake the whole night, he couldn't go to sleep, he felt the need to see Shingyouji right away and he wanted to hear his voice. He couldn't believe that this was happening to his lover, why couldn't it just have happened to him.

It was the morning and Misu dressed lazily and went down to the canteen to have breakfast. He grabbed some cereal and sat next to Akaike who was the only one there. He prodded at his food, watching as his cereal turned soggy, drowning. "Say, Misu are you ok?" Misu nodded and continued to prod his food. "You know that you can tell me anything right?" said Akaike now worried about Misu, he knew that this was about Shingyouji but he didn't know the details properly. Misu just got up from the table not even bothering to pick up his breakfast tray.

He walked to his first lesson and waited for the rest of the students and the teacher to come in so that they could start the lesson. He put his head in his hands, his head felt as if it was going to split into two, what was Shingyouji doing now, was he alright? These questions swam in his mind till he felt sick. He heard quiet footsteps now coming louder, he looked up and saw Kenta walking towards him.

"Hello, Arata-san" said Kenta sickeningly sweetly, too sweet for Kenta thought Misu. He spat back "what? And don't call me that!" Kenta took a step forward and said "but _Shingyouji _call you that". "Yeah, he does, only _he_ can call me that". Kenta felt like smacking his love for mentioning Shingyouji. Shingyouji was gone, he could finally have a chance with Misu. "I just came to see if you were ok, I mean you looked sick from the doorway".

Misu was shocked to hear this sort of vocabulary coming from Kenta, the stupid bastard who bullied Shingyouji. "Well, I'm fine so you don't need to check up on me" barked Misu which made Kenta jump. Kenta stepped out of the door and turned "well as long as you're fine" and he went to his lesson. Misu would find out today how much Kenta loved him, whether he wanted to or not thought Kenta as he skipped happily to his classroom.

What the fuck is that bastard playing at thought Misu still frightened from how nice Kenta had been to him just now. He couldn't think about it too much because the class started and Misu forced himself to listen to the teachers usual ranting. He jumped out of his seat when the bell rang and went to the reception to call Shingyouji, he couldn't hold it anymore and he wanted to know how Shingyouji was.

He went to the reception and asked for Shingyouji's grandma' house number, the receptionist found it weird and asked why. Misu said that it was an emergency so the receptionist gave it to him and lent him the reception phone. Misu went to a corner and called the number. "Hello?" answered an elderly voice, Misu coughed his throat and said "Hello? May I please speak to Shingyouji?"

The woman replied saying "can I ask who you are? Misu said he was a friend from school. "Ah! Could you by any chance be Arata Misu?" Misu was surprised that Shingyouji's grandmother knew who he was and answered yes. The grandmother hurriedly gave it to Shingyouji. "Hello?" said Shingyouji "Hello, Shingyouji, are you ok?" "Arata-San! I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

Misu was relieved to hear Shingyouji speak normally and said "I'm fine, how is your leg?" Shingyouji replied happily saying "its fine, of course it pain's but it will. Grandma is taking care of me very well so I am doing fine" "Have you thought about it?" Shingyouji knew what Misu was talking about and said "I will tell you when you come over to see me". Misu nodded and said "By the way, how does your grandma know me?" Shingyouji spoke with a bit of hesitance and he said "well, I told her about us so that she knows for when you come." Misu was shocked at Shingyouji's bravery and said "what did she say?"

"She totally approves of it, of us" said Shingyouji happily, Misu once again breathed a sigh of relief, at least one of Shingyouji's family members knew now, they had already told his parents, and they approved of it too. "Ok, then I have to get going" said Misu. Shingyouji whispered "I love you" and Misu whispered back "I love you too". He then hung up because he knew that if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to hang up.

He handed the receptionist the phone and thanked her.


	7. Chapter 7

Misu turned back and went to the toilet to wipe his tears, Shingyouji was fine and his Grandmother also approved of them. He would have to make up an excuse and see Shingyouji as soon as possible. Misu saw Gii walk into the toilets, he quickly wiped his eyes and was going to make his way out of the toilet. Gii saw Misu and said "Hello, Misu" Misu nodded and tried to make his way out but Gii stopped him.

He came close to Misu and whispered "how is Shingyouji?" Hayama must have told Gii, although I knew he would anyway thought Misu. He stepped back and said "he's doing fine, I'm going to visit him at the end of the week." Gii nodded and moved his body so Misu could move, Misu swiftly went past the open door and looked at the clock. The 2nd period was nearly finished so Misu decided not to go, he went past his classroom and went to the student council office. He pulled a chair out and sat on it, feeling tired and exhausted. He put his head on the table inside his arms which were also leaning on the table protecting his head.

_ "Arata-san, Arata-san!" called Shingyouji running in a park with beautiful scenery, grass that couldn't be any greener and flowers everywhere. Shingyouji was riding a kite in the sky, running along with it shouting Misu's name happily._

_Misu laughed at hearing the joy in Shingyouji's voice and went closer reaching his arms towards Shingyouji. Shingyouji was still riding the kite, he heard the soft footsteps and turned to see Misu. Misu smiled, he grabbed Shingyouji._

_There was nothing in his hands, Shingyouji was disappearing, and everything was turning into dust and sand. Misu looked around him and saw his surroundings also turning to dust. He noticed himself sinking and called for Shingyouji but there was no answer. The sand was so high that it was up to Misu's chin now, Misu held his head up for as long as he could but the sand was in his mouth._

_He was choking NO! He had to get Shingyouji…_

_Shingyouji…_

Misu woke up, sweating and panting. He lifted his head from the table and looked around at his surroundings. He was at the school council office, yes, _I must have fallen to sleep_ thought Misu. He looked in front of him and saw Ooji sitting in front of him. Misu opened his mouth but Ooji interrupted him and spoke "I came in here about an hour ago, you weren't in any of your lessons so I got a bit worried until I found you here. It seems that you were sleeping for quite some time".

"Oh, I just put my head down and fell asleep. I need the notes for today's chemistry lesson" Misu got up to go to his teacher to apologize but Ooji grabbed his arm. "Here, you can copy my notes" Misu thanked Ooji and took his book copying the notes.

It was now about 10.00 pm

Ooji left about half an hour later because he had some important work to do so Misu was alone. Misu felt very tired he packed his things away and made it out of the office shutting the lights. His stomach growled but he ignored it and went on the way to his room.

Misu turned left and was one staircase away from his room when he was felt something on his mouth. He struggled against the hand on his mouth but a few seconds later, his eyes closed against his will, it was overpowering.

Misu woke up feeling nauseous and he opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything, his eyes were surrounded by darkness, he tried to move his mouth but he could only slightly mumble. There were things restraining his mouth and eyes. He felt the tightness of the objects and instantly knew what they were, Handkerchiefs.

He moved his hands and legs but they were also tied down, by rope because Misu felt them digging into his wrists. He stopped wriggling as he heard footsteps.

"Ah your awake are you?" said a voice that Misu had heard before, he felt like smacking that hand away when it touched his cheek softly.

"Do you know what Arata? I have loved you for so long and you have never even looked at me, you have never given me a chance! What's wrong with you? Why are you with _Shingyouji, _Huh?"

Misu was stunned at what he had heard and didn't know what to say, he felt the handkerchief being ripped of his face. "Speak!" said the voice demanding that Misu speak.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" said Misu slightly hesitant as to what to say. 

"I want you to love me, to cherish me, do that and I will let you go" said Kenta calmly.

"I don't even know who you are!" shouted Misu now tired of only seeing darkness, he had to see the persons face.

"Ok then, remember you asked for it" and Kenta unravelled Misu's blindfold. He stepped out from behind the chair and looked at Misu. Misu knew he had heard that voice before, it was Kenta! That idiot that made Shingyouji's condition worse. "Let me go or I'll smash your face in" screamed Misu spitting in Kenta's face.

Kenta looked at Misu and said "love me". Misu looked at Kenta and said "you crazy bastard, why would I love a motherfucker like you, I hate you!" shouted Misu. Kenta fell to his knees and felt hot tears dropping down on his face, he still loved Misu. Why was Misu so cold?

Misu was still panting from all the screaming when Kenta stood up and wiped his tears, _I don't care anymore, I will touch him, I want him_ thought Kenta walking towards Misu. He tried to put his hand on Misu's shoulder but Misu flinched, this made him really angry and he shoved Misu back. Misu didn't know what was going on and was about to scream when something covered his mouth.

Kenta was forcing Misu's mouth open with his own mouth and explored Misu's mouth while Misu tried to shut his mouth. Kenta wouldn't get away so Misu bit his tongue

Kenta finally pulled away licking his lips, smirking he said "I see, you like it rough do you? Well then rough it is!" Misu shouted for Kenta to get away from him but Kenta went behind him and shoved a tissue on his mouth, Misu tried to resist the urge but he couldn't and he was unconscious for the second time.

Misu woke up and saw dim lights lit shining onto him. He was on something hard and he was tied to the table, he knew this because he couldn't move his arms and legs. He tried to shout but his voice came out muffled, he tried to thrash against the table which only caused him more time. He couldn't see anything, only darkness.

He tried to remember what had happened to him when he heard a voice "don't even try to get away, no-one will hear you over here". He heard the voice and remembered who it was….


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, what should we do first?" came Kenta's voice sounding all excited. Misu tried to move his body but he could not move it all, he tried to scream but his voice was coming out muffled. Kenta just laughed and lifted Misu's shirt up running his hand down Misu's stomach slowly causing Misu to shiver with displeasure. He scraped his teeth on Misu's slender neck and bit him hard. Misu winced at the pain. Kenta went further down and licked a nipple while playing with the other. He bit it teasing Misu's body moving his hands slowly down, his hands stopped at the zipper and he tugged on it gently "shall we?".

Misu felt fury and he tried to shout louder but his shouts were being muffled by that stupid thing on his mouth! Kenta pulled the zipper down and leaned towards Misu breathing on him. He pulled the trousers down and off his ankles tossing them aside. He put his hand on Misu and stroked him with his hand gripped around it tightly. Misu squirmed at Kenta's touch and felt like being sick.

Nobody touched him, nobody but Shingyouji. Kenta quickened his pace and continued for about 10 minutes. "What the fuck! why wont you come?" shouted Kenta exasperated as to why Misu would not come at his touch. Misu smirked under the blindfold and mentally said_ i only come under people who make me feel good._

_"_Well then, look's like i'll have to resort to other measures" and Kenta lifted Misu's legs up in the air forcefully and unzipped his own zipper before Misu could say anything. He pushed in which caused Misu to moan out of displeasure. Kenta reached over to Misu's face and unraveled the blindfold on Misu's eyes so that he could see Misu's eyes as he thrust-ed harder into Misu.

Misu looked at Kenta's face which was looking down at him happily and turned his head not wanting to look at him. Kenta forced Misu's head back into place and pushed the handkerchief off Misu's mouth looking forward to hear his moan's loud and clear. As soon as his mouth was free, Misu said "try all you want but i will never come as long as it's you touching me".

Kenta slapped Misu's face and said "I will make you come, just you see" and he thrust harder and faster into Misu. Misu felt his eyes tearing but he did not a sound because he didn't want Kenta to receive any pleasure. Kenta saw white in front of his eyes and is sight became blurry as he climaxed inside Misu. Misu shuddered violently as he felt the warm liquid inside him. "How dare you thinking you can come inside me you fucking slut". Kenta looked at Misu and smiled with sad eyes "you win ok?" Misu looked at Kenta shocked and said "what?" Kenta nodded and released Misu's leg's. Misu sat up and slid off the table slightly wobbly.

He walked towards the door and put his hand on the handle but it did not open. He turned around and said "open it". Kenta turned and took the key out of his pocket, he handed the key to Misu and then fell to his knees. He clutched Misu's feet and started crying "Im so sorry, i dont know what came over me, please forgive me".

Misu looked at Kenta and kicked him off "don't you ever think i'll forgive you bastard" and he put the key in the handle turning it but before he could press the handle, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and put his hand on his neck. He looked at his hand and saw that it was covered in blood. He turned and saw Kenta lying on the floor with the knife in his stomach. Misu ran to Kenta and looked at him. Kenta looked up at Misu and smiled reaching towards Misu with his shaking hands. "I-im S-ssory" he managed to whisper before he closed his eyes.

Misu pushed the handle down on the door and ran out clutching his neck. He had to get out of here and find help! He looked around and realized that they were in the old school building and they were alone. Misu looked behind at the open door and then ran across to the other side of the building. He found the door and put his hands in front of him to pull them but they would not budge, they were locked!

Misu looked behind and saw that there was only one window and he ran to it. He put his hand on the handle and tried to push it open only to realize that the window was also locked one way or another. He clenched his fist and with all his remaining strength, somehow managed to smash the window.

He pulled his hand away and felt blood trickle down his arm but he had no time for that and he pushed himself up onto the window ledge stopping for a moment to gain balance before jumping out of it. He landed on the floor on his feet and looked behind to see that he was on ground floor, luckily.

He saw the current school building in front of him and ran towards it, clutching one hand on his neck to stop the stubborn blood that was spewing in all directions making him feel sick. Misu looked and saw that all of the lights were off except for one. Misu walked into the school, thanking god silently that they had an open entrance and ran towards the front door.

He tripped on a rock which he did not even notice because he was looking forward. His body came tumbling down and his ankle lay under his body. He lifted his leg's and saw that his ankle was resting at an awkward angle. He pushed himself up by supporting his body with feet and nearly tumbled back down again.

There was only a short distance left toward the school building so Misu took a deep breath and limped towards the front door.

He pressed his finger on the entrance machine and heard the nurses voice "Hello who is it?"

Misu coughed and managed to splutter out "M-misu". He felt every bone in his leg give away and he fell to the floor not even trying to get up now, he couldn't. "Oh god Misu-kun what happened? you sound terrible" asked the nurse worried.

Misu could not bear to say another word and just waited for the nurse to come out. The nurse immediately dropped his sandwich and ran outside to find Misu on the floor outside the front door clutching the bars tightly his face screwed up in pain.

The nurse went to Misu but before he could ask anything, Misu had fallen unconscious...

sorry for such a long wait and for such a short chapter...hope you enjoyed! ^.^


End file.
